Blooming flower
by oxybry
Summary: —Madoka, nada, Oliver Davis. No puedes simplemente no darle flores en un día como hoy.


**Blooming Flower**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **…**

—Tienes que darle flores —sentenció dándole una mirada acusadora a su estudiante.

—No —respondió sin apartar la mirada del libro que estudiaba en el momento.

—Pero, pero… Es San Valentín, Noll —chilló Madoka desesperada—, y además es tu novia. Una novia que jamás pensamos que tendrías.

Oliver deja escapar un suspiro exasperado y siente el dolor de cabeza empezar a nacer en el puente de su nariz.

—Madoka —advierte.

—Madoka, nada, Oliver Davis. No puedes simplemente no darle flores en un día como hoy.

Oliver cierra el libro y lo deja sobre el escritorio, exasperado de ver su tiempo perdido en semejante sinsentido.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

—No te atrevas, o me aseguraré de que esto llegue a oídos de Luella.

Oliver se masajea la frente tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, no es que tenga miedo de su madre, ni nada parecido, pero no ansiaba sentarse y ser tratado cual niño de cinco años mientras escuchaba por horas sus _sinsentidos._ Pero no era como si fuera a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Madoka, Mai sabe mejor que nadie qué no esperar de mí, y algo tan cursi e impráctico encaja perfectamente en esa categoría.

—Esto no es sobre ti —dijo Madoka desesperada—, es sobre la pobre Mai-chan, que como toda mujer desea recibir flores en San Valentín.

—Mai no es cualquier mujer —sentenció.

— _Obviamente no lo es si puede soportarte_ —murmuró.

—No soy sordo —dijo retomando el libro—, y si ya terminaste de hacerme perder el tiempo, puedes retirarte.

—De verdad que necesitas aprender modales —dijo dándole un manotazo en la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina.

…

 **Algunos días después**

Mai los saludó alegremente mientras los hacía pasar al interior del _chalé_. Madoka tenía que reconocerlo, desde que Mai había decidido ( _sido obligada_ ) mudarse al _chalé_ de Oliver en Cambridge, el lugar parecía mucho más lleno de vida y color, sin contar a Hachi, el perro y Nicolás, el gato, porque Mai no dio el brazo a torcer o accedió a negociar en el asunto de sus hijos de cuatro patas.

—Me encanta lo que has hecho con el lugar, Mai. Está precioso.

—Gracias, no ha sido fácil, Naru puede ser imposible.

—¿Puede? ¿Estás segura de que no 'es', simplemente imposible, sin el 'puede'?

Las dos mujeres rieron a todo pulmón y Lin curvó el labio en una media sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Noll, Mai-san? —preguntó Lin.

—Oh, está en la cocina, déjame ir a buscarlo.

—No hay necesidad, Mai-san. Ya conozco el camino.

…

Madoka miraba las fotografías en la repisa cercana a la ventana con una sonrisa cuando Mai regresó a la sala con la tetera de cristal, un par de tazas y una cajita en una bandeja.

—La comida aún tarda un poco —dijo poniendo la tetera en la mesa—, Naru y Lin prometieron encargarse del resto, así que pensé que podríamos disfrutar de una taza de té.

—Eso sería encantador, Mai.

Madoka la vio abrir la delicada caja de madera y tomar uno de los sencillos paquetes y ponerlo en la tetera.

—Parece un té muy especial.

—Dieciséis en realidad, cada paquete es diferente, ninguno es igual al otro —aclaró Mai con un toque de orgullo—, fue el regalo de San Valentín de Oliver —respondió Mai con un sonrojo.

—Déjenle a Noll, el regalarte lo que él prefiere que le regalen —dijo Madoka con un puchero y Mai sonrió, desviando los ojos hacia la tetera por un momento.

—Mira —dijo Mai, llamando la atención de Madoka mientras señalaba la tetera—. Las veo una y otra vez y no deja de parecerme hermoso y fascinante.

Madoka abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y una sonrisa en parte de alegría, en parte de orgullo y otro tanto de satisfacción, hizo presencia en sus labios, porque, _¡oh boy!,_ no en vano el chico era un genio, decidió al presenciar el hermoso y único espectáculo que se producía dentro de la tetera frente a ella… El _nacimiento_ de una flor… Flores de té.

Vio con fascinación todo el proceso hasta que allí, desde el fondo de la tetera las hojas y flores ascendían engalanando y perfumando el ahora té.

Oliver sí que sabía cómo llevar algo tan _mundano_ y _cursi_ como dar flores, al siguiente nivel —pensó Madoka, mientras hacía un puchero y de pronto entendió esa mirada llena de petulancia que le dedicó ese día.

—Ya lo tenía planeado, pudo habérmelo dicho —exclamó Madoka indignada asustando a Mai.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, nada querida, solo recordé algo, nada de importancia, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Oliver y Lin, son excelentes investigadores, pero desafortunadamente no tan buenos cocineros.

Mai sonrió y se enganchó del brazo que Madoka le ofrecía, mientras esta última canturreaba pensando en la interesante tertulia que tendría con Luella sobre flores y bodas y niños…

 **FIN**

 **...**

* * *

 **NA.** Las llamadas flores de té, o té floreciente ( _flowering_ o _blooming tea_ , en inglés) son infusiones individuales con aspecto de pequeño capullo esférico. Cada capullo o perla, hábilmente preparada a mano, es un pequeño manojo de hojas de té y flores secas atado con hilo de algodón en una bola. Cuando se empapa, se expande y se despliega en un proceso que emula el nacimiento de una flor.

Artesanos talentosos seleccionan largas hojas de té que se cosen para hacer exhibiciones espectaculares. Las hojas y brotes de hojas suelen ser de una variedad específica de la planta del té, el arbusto Da Bai Cha. Estas hojas se transforman en el té verde o blanco que se utiliza para hacer las perlas, aunque también se utilizan otros tipos de té. Las flores, también son cuidadosamente escogidas, ya que no solo reproducen el efecto de la floración, sino que también otorgan un aroma delicado al té, que no debe afectar significativamente su sabor. Fuente: infusionistas flores-de-te-arte-visual /


End file.
